Un día mágico
by Suncheeks
Summary: NekoLen y NekoGUMI parten en busca de una misión muy importante: encontrar magia. Pero no todas las cosas salen como lo esperan y a veces no hay que ir tan lejos para encontrar aquello que buscamos... Oneshot de esta pareja tan bonita, escrito para un reto de un foro y que se negaba a quedar en el olvido


Holi gente boni! He vuelto en forma de fichas(?) okno. Hace demasiado tiempo que no subía algo a FF, tengo mi cuenta super botada y mis dotes de escritora frustrada bieeeeen abandonados x'D.

Encontré esto mientras revolvía mis documentos del PC y pensé "¿por qué no publicarlo?"

Así que aquí me tienen de vuelta, con un pequeño... ¿one shot?... de GUMI y Len que escribí para un reto de un foro (Reino Lunar, para los/las interesadas en unirse), en su versión de gatitos, correspondiente a la canción "Ah! it's a wonderful cat life".

Dedicado a Na y Piipe porque seguramente serán los primeros que lo lean Gracias por sus reviews en mis otras historias. No me he olvidado de mi amor por el ZedxAkali y ya cuando tenga inspiración escribiré más sobre ellos c:

Sin mas que decir, los dejo con esta historia gatuna ~

* * *

 **UN DÍA MÁGICO**

"Pedro y las habichuelas mágicas"

Así se titulaba el libro que se encontraba sobre la cama de su ama, tirado y con la tapa algo desgastada luego de las innumerables veces que le había visto sostenerlo y leerlo hasta altas horas de la noche.

Lo observó detenidamente, fijando su atención en la ilustración que mostraba lo que parecía ser una planta gigante que llegaba hasta un cielo lleno de estrellas y del cual salpicaban un montón de destellos los que, supuso, debían ser la "magia".

Justo en ese instante un suave golpeteo en la ventana le hizo alzar la cabeza para encontrarse con unos conocidos ojos azules que le miraban desde el otro lado del cristal, sacándole de su ensoñación.

Len, el gato callejero que acostumbraba a visitarle, se las arreglaba de alguna manera para llegar siempre en los momentos menos indicados.

La fría brisa le acarició las orejas cuando deslizó la ventana y recibió de frentón un fuerte olor a pescado.

\- ¡Hueles horrible! -exclamó, haciendo una evidente mueca de asco – no te vendría mal un baño de vez en cuando…

\- ¡Ha! Es fácil para ti decirlo porque tienes una humana que se preocupa por mantener tu pelaje con un delicioso aroma – respondió el gato, moviendo levemente la nariz y acercándose a ella para olerla mejor

\- ¡No te me acerques! ¡Tu olor a pescado puede contagiarse! – gritó ella, alejándose bruscamente del gato callejero al tiempo en que este se recostaba sobre el techo, mirando hacia el cielo con una mueca de descontento.

\- No es mi pelaje, es mi hocico. Di un paseo por la pescadería y me encontré con algunos humanos interesantes que parecían no querer algunos trozos. No te estarías quejando si algún día me acompañaras a pasear por esos lugares y probaras los ricos manjares que ofrece el mundo – murmuró, mirando de reojo a la gata que ahora apoyaba su mentón en el marco de la ventana.

\- No me interesa ver el mundo, tengo en casa todo lo que necesito. Mi humana me cuida, me limpia y me da de comer. Además si quiero conocer algún sitio en especial, solo tengo que mirar en aquel estante lleno de libros. Hay fotografías de todas esas partes a las que tu llamas "mundo" . Incluso conozco árboles gigantes que llegan al cielo y que tienen magia, algo que seguramente tu no has visto jamás.

El gato alzó las orejas, soltando una risa que sonó algo nasal.

\- ¿Árboles que llegan al cielo, dices? Eso no existe…

\- ¡Claro que existe! – replicó, ofendida – mi humana tiene un libro sobre ello y si mi ama lo lee, es porque debe existir. Ella es la humana más inteligente de todas las humanas del mundo –agregó, con cierto tono altanero.

\- Pues tu humana… de seguro jamás ha visto la magia… - dijo el gato, girando sobre su propio cuerpo para ahora quedar de frente a la minina - los humanos son ciegos. Nunca ven ese tipo de cosas. En cambio tú… tú podrías verla si quisieras… -agregó, alzando una ceja y dejando caer una de sus orejas de forma coqueta.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la gata. Odiaba cuando aquel callejero intentaba utilizar sus encantos para convencerla de abandonar su habitación en busca de aventuras, las cuales, por supuesto, nunca había experimentado.

\- Ya te he dicho que he visto la magia en aquel libro, no necesito ver más… - murmuró, desviando la mirada con evidente nerviosismo.

Len sonrió complacido. Poner de nervios a la minina era casi como un logro para él.

\- La magia no puede verse en simples libros, es mucho más que eso. ¡La magia debes sentirla! ¿No te gustaría verla con tus propios ojos? ¿Hallar ese árbol del que hablas y subir por él hasta encontrarte con la verdadera magia? – exclamó, ahora más entusiasmado que antes. De pronto a él también le parecía emocionante aquella aventura.

La miró expectante, mientras aguardaba su respuesta. Su pelaje blanco, siempre impregnado de perfume, era imposible no rendirse a los encantos de aquella gata…

Solo despegó la mirada de su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron repentinamente, haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco de sorpresa.

\- De acuerdo… - murmuró ella, luego de despegar la mirada del libro que aún se encontraba sobre la colcha de su dueña. Nunca había aceptado una invitación de aquel gato pero ahora tenía un objetivo mucho mas grande que conocer simples lugares del mundo.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Vendrías conmigo? – exclamó el gato, incrédulo. Era la primera vez que ella aceptaba abandonar aquella habitación para ir con él hacia algún sitio. Aquello era como haber descubierto una bodega de sardinas de la noche a la mañana, solo para él.

\- Si preguntas otra vez me lo replantearé…

\- ¡No! No, no, no. No… es solo que… pues… ¡bien! ¡genial!

\- Sí…genial…

\- No te vas a arrepentir – le miró, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de la minina, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro – Mañana vendré a buscarte por la mañana. Te aseguro que la encontraremos – agregó, refiriéndose a la bendita magia que le estaba dando aquella oportunidad de acercarse a la gatita.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo levemente. No sabía como se las arreglaría para salir de casa al día siguiente, pero tenía toda la noche para pensarlo. Se quedaron de esa forma unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que el gato retomó nuevamente la palabra.

\- ¡Bien! Hasta mañana, GUMI – murmuró, girando y caminando con cuidado hasta la orilla del techo, justo antes de aferrarse a la enredadera por la cual se escabullía hacia el segundo piso cada día – O mejor dicho… ¡Hasta el día mágico! – gritó, haciendo una leve seña con la mano, para luego desaparecer de vista por completo.

La pequeña gata volvió a apoyar su mentón en la ventana, mirando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse bajo el horizonte y las primeras estrellas se dejaban ver en el cielo.

La brisa volvió a acariciar su pelaje con suavidad mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

\- Hasta el día mágico…Len.

~ o ~

Su ama se despertó temprano aquella mañana llevando consigo su ropa deportiva. Aquel día, al parecer, era el festival deportivo de la secundaria, por lo tanto no llegaría hasta bien entrada la tarde. Era su día de suerte.

Se estiró en su pequeña cama para luego dirigirse a la ventana a tomar los rayos del sol que entraban intensamente por el cristal.

Cerró los ojos para sentir la calidez de los mismos hasta que notó que en una esquina del ventanal se dejaba ver la parte de una cola negra familiar.

Abrió la ventana de golpe para encontrarse con Len recostado, durmiendo y tomando el sol.

Éste entreabrió uno de sus ojos al sentir el ruido, soltando un bostezo que a GUMI le pareció bastante perezoso (y mal educado) de su parte.

\- Has tardado… - murmuró, incorporándose para quedar de rodillas frente a ella – tu ama salió hace muchas horas…

\- ¡Estaba limpiando mi pelaje! – se apresuró a mentir, en respuesta. No tenía intenciones de quedar como una perezosa frente a él – no pensarás que saldré a la calle sin acicalarme

\- Por supuesto que no, cómo podría pensarlo… – se burló él, ya emprendiendo la marcha. No quería perder ni un segundo de su anhelado viaje. Además, supuso, GUMI tal vez no disponía de tantas horas para aquella aventura.

\- ¿Viene su majestad? – volteó, casi a la orilla del techo, extendiéndole la mano a la gata para ayudarle a salir por la ventana.

Ésta lo miró algo ofendida.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola… - dijo, pasando sus patasd por sobre el ventanal. Justo cuando creía haberlo logrado, una de las tejas se movió de su lugar haciendo que la minina perdiera el equilibrio y callera rodando en dirección a Len. Éste intentó detenerla, pero la velocidad con la que GUMI iba rodando era demasiada para su cuerpo delgado, por lo que solo sintió el impacto justo antes de caer, desde el techo, hasta una pila de hojas otoñales que la ama de casa había apilado el día anterior.

\- Ah… - se quejó el gato, sintiendo las hojas en su espalda y el peso de GUMI sobre su cuerpo. Sus reflejos de callejero habían reaccionado justo a tiempo y ahora la minina se encontraba rodeada entre sus brazos, que cubrían su menudo cuerpo de forma protectora.

\- ¿Estás bien, no te lastimaste? – preguntó, intentando buscar su rostro con la mirada, pero este se encontraba hundido en su pecho, por lo que era imposible saber si tenía alguna expresión de dolor o algo parecido.

Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando GUMI se incorporó de súbito, dejando ver sus tersas mejillas pintadas de un suave color carmín.

\- Vámonos ya… -murmuró, avergonzada, desviando levemente la mirada para toparse con los azules ojos de Len que le observaban fijamente con una cara de asombro tan ridícula que por un momento pensó que lucía bastante adorable.

Sacudió su cabeza haciendo que algunas hojas pequeñas resbalaran de su cabello, para luego posar sus pies en el suelo.

Len, una vez salido de su ensimismamiento, le imitó sacudiendo su ropa y posteriormente su cabeza, para luego ponerse en marcha hacia la calle. Notó que GUMI no le seguía, por lo que volteó rápidamente.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? Debemos ir deprisa, estuve investigando unos lugares mágicos que creo que se moverán si no llegamos a tiempo…– dijo, desde la vereda, ya fuera del territorio que era el hogar de la minina.

\- Es solo que… nunca antes he estado fuera de casa. La última vez que estuve en el jardín fue cuando mi ama me trajo a este hogar.Él simplemente sonrió con dulzura.

\- No te preocupes… - dijo, acercándose a ella y tomando una de sus manos firmemente para arrastrarla hacia la salida – nada le pasará a tu pelaje, ni a tus orejas, ni tampoco a tu cola – agregó, mirándola – ¡Encontraremos la magia! tú solo disfruta de este día, que yo me encargo de protegerte…

No respondió y simplemente se dejó arrastrar, ahora aferrándose a la cálida mano de Len quien se encargaba de guiarla ya hacia la vuelta de una esquina. Echó una última mirada hacia atrás, allí donde dejaba su hogar, para sumergirse en aquella nueva aventura que estaba a punto de comenzar…

No tardaron en llegar a un callejón bastante oscuro.

A GUMI comenzó a preocuparle si Len no la habría llevado ahí con otras intenciones, nunca se sabía que esperar de un pervertido gato callejero, después de todo. Pero pronto comprendió por qué se encontraban en ese lugar tan desolado y frío.

Frente a una pared se encontraba una puerta de fierro manchada de óxido. Arriba un cartel luminoso ponía: Madame Mermaleth, conozca su mágico destino.

\- Ya estamos aquí – dijo él, rompiendo el silencio – es posible que aquí encontremos la magia que buscamos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó ella, mientras Len la arrastraba tras un basurero para permanecer ocultos de la mirada de cualquier persona que entrara al callejón.

\- Esperar…

\- ¿Esperar qué?

\- Tch! Aquí viene…

GUMI inclinó su cabeza a penas mirando por el borde del basurero a un hombre con sombrero que ahora entraba al lugar, dejando la puerta entre abierta tras de él.

\- ¡Ahora! – dijo Len, escabulléndose rápidamente y a penas dándole tiempo a ella para reaccionar y seguirle.

Alcanzaron a entrar por poco antes que la puerta se cerrara con el viento. Len había alcanzado a quitar su cola casi por milagro, pero ya estaban dentro y podían respirar con calma.

El aire era algo denso y olía a un perfume extraño, además de que la habitación se encontraba llena de objetos que colgaban y a GUMI le daban ganas de saltar sobre ellos para moverlos con las manos.

\- ¡Ven aquí! – la voz de Len le sacó de sus pensamientos y se dedicó a seguirlo, pasando por una cortina de tela ligera.

Entraron a una habitación donde una mujer estaba sentada frente a una pelota gigante de color azulado. El hombre del sombrero se encontraba frente a ella con aire un poco preocupado. Ambos hablaban en susurros y a GUMI comenzó a darle algo de miedo. Su ama solo susurraba cuando era hora de llevarla al veterinario.

Justo en ese momento, Len le extendió la mano para ayudarle a subir a un mueble cercano, donde quedaban perfectamente escondidos y podían tener una vista mucho más extensa que desde el suelo. Hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de su presencia.

\- ¿Crees que veremos algo? – murmuró, sin despegar la vista de los humanos.

\- Si tenemos suerte, sí. Ya lo verás… - respondió el gato, quien ahora se encontraba recostado de panza sobre el mueble, mirando atentamente.

La mujer sacaba un objeto parecido a una piedra pequeña que colgaba de un hilo. Hizo algunas preguntas al hombre y acto seguido dejó caer la piedra, mientras el hilo colgaba de uno de sus dedos. La piedra comenzó a balancearse, de un lado a otro, lentamente, para luego hacer movimientos circulares. Era un péndulo.

GUMI no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y aquel movimiento era demasiado tentador. Len pareció adivinar sus intenciones porque la tomó del brazo rápidamente.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – le dijo, en tono recriminador – estaremos en problemas si tú… ¡GUMI!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La minina se había zafado de su agarre y saltado sobre la mesa haciendo que la adivina diera un brinco del susto.

El cliente dejó caer la bola de cristal, en un intento desesperado de aferrar el mantel que había resbalado por culpa de las patas de la gata. Len saltó en su ayuda también, haciendo que la mujer cayera de espaldas ante la sorpresa, mientras el hombre agarraba una escoba cercana y comenzaba a dar de escobazos contra el piso, intentando agarrar a una despavorida GUMI y a un Len desesperado que intentaba protegerla.

\- ¡CORRE! – gritó el gato, tomándola de la mano y corriendo hacia la salida que se encontraba cerrada. Giraron rápidamente de regreso hacia la habitación, mientras el hombre les seguía los talones dando escobazos.

Para ese momento la mujer también se unía a los golpes llevando consigo unas ramas mojadas y alcanzó a rozar la cola de Len, cuando GUMI divisó una ventana abierta.

\- ¡LEN! –gritó, saltando ágilmente y tomando la mano del gato para ayudarle a subir rápidamente.

La mujer venía agitando las ramas en el aire y echando maldiciones, más atrás el hombre estaba a punto de lanzar la escoba hacia ellos, cuando Len tiró de GUMI ventana afuera.

Salieron disparados hacia una calle transitada, mientras corrían a toda prisa por entre los pies de los humanos que ocupaban las veredas de la a la velocidad con la que corrían, no tardaron mucho en llegar a lo que parecía ser un parque, en donde se detuvieron a tomar un respiro.

\- Eso…estuvo…cerca… - dijo Len, con la respiración entrecortada

\- Fue mi culpa… - respondió ella, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, haciendo que el gato se irguiera de súbito para mirarla. Incluso cuando lloraba GUMI se veía muy hermosa – si no hubiese saltado… habríamos visto…

\- ¡Tendremos más oportunidades! – dijo él, ya compuesto e intentando animarla – aún tenemos todo el día y de seguro la magia debe estar en muchas partes – agregó, sonriendo.

GUMI le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida. No sabía si Len había sido sincero o no, pero el que intentase tranquilizarla, a pesar de todo, había sido un bonito gesto de su parte.

Era casi medio día cuando el gato tomó su mano una vez más y comenzó a preguntó hacia donde se dirigían, porque aquello comenzaba a importarle cada vez menos. Si estaba en compañía de él, las brujas y hasta los hombres con sombrero parecían insignificantes.

Pasaron varias horas en aquel parque. Algunos humanos les prestaron atención, les dieron comida y algunos mimos, mientras otros simplemente los ignoraron, lo cual era mejor para ellos. Ya era de tarde cuando un pequeño hombre con un carrito se acercó hacia el centro del parque, llevando consigo una cola de niños tras de sí, que le seguían y vitoreaban.

El carrito ponía: Kiniro, el Ilusionista.

Len levantó las orejas de inmediato, como si fuera un perro en alerta.

\- GUMI mira, es un ilusionista, ellos hacen magia ¿no?

\- ¿La hacen? – preguntó ella, mirando a Len

\- ¡Vaya! Pensé que una gata que vive en una casa repleta de libros podría saber más que un gato callejero como yo… - se burló, sonriendo. Como amaba hacerla enfadar.

\- Pues lo sabía, solo me has pillado desprevenida… -mintió en respuesta, sin evitar sonrojarse un poco por su ignorancia. Es cierto, vivía en una casa llena de libros, pero a ella solo le gustaba ver la ilustraciones, no las letras.

Len simplemente sonrió una vez más, para luego fijar su atención en el pequeño hombre que ya estaba poniendo objetos sobre una mesa: una baraja de naipes, unos vasos invertidos y un sombrero de copa junto con algunos pañuelos.

\- Ven, acerquémonos – dijo tomando la mano de GUMI y arrastrándola hacia donde se encontraba el mago.

Los niños comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor de la mesita, al parecer aquel hombre era muy popular entre ellos. GUMI supuso que estaban en el lugar correcto, de seguro ahora verían magia real, la que había estado esperando desde que vio la portada de aquel libro.

Sus ojos se abrieron más por la emoción, mientras el hombre tomaba el sombrero de copa y una pequeña vara negra que hizo girar para luego posarla sobre el objeto. Sin querer apretó mas la mano de Len, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Éste la miró complacido. Con esto de seguro se ganaría el amor de la minina.

Entonces el hombre dio dos golpecitos al sombrero y desde su interior salió una paloma que voló a su alrededor para luego posarse en su mano. Los niños aplaudieron con euforia y Len soltó una exclamación de admiración.

\- Wow ¿viste eso?

Pero GUMI parecía concentrada y no querer perder detalle.

Entonces el mago tomó la paloma y la metió en el sombrero. Hubo otro toquecitos de la varita y ¡Zas! De pronto ya no estaba. El hombre mostró el interior del sombrero de copa que ahora se encontraba completamente vacío.

GUMI entrecerró los ojos. ¿Dónde estaban las chispas que había visto en el libro? Si no habían chispas no podía ser magia real.

\- Len, esto no es magia… - dijo, soltando su mano y acercándose a la mesa del mago.

\- ¡GUMI espera! – gritó él, temiendo lo peor. La curiosidad de la gata ya los había metido en problemas anteriormente. Pero ya era tarde, la minina estaba hurgueteando bajo el carro del mago y entonces…

\- Mira, Len, ¿lo ves? – señaló una pequeña jaula bajo la mesa que contenía a la pequeña paloma. Todo había sido un truco.

El ave, al ver a los gatos, comenzó a ulular y aletear desesperadamente, golpeando sus alas en las rejas y el candado que le aprisionaban. El ruido fue tan fuerte que todo afuera se quedó en silencio. Uno de los niños se acercó a mirar que sucedía, mientras el mago hacía intentos fallidos por evitar que éste levantara el mantel que cubría la mesa.

De pronto la luz entró de golpe, alguien había levantado la tela y muchos ojos les observaban con curiosidad. GUMI y Len retrocedieron rápidamente para escapar por la parte trasera de la mesa, entre los pies del mago que intentaba dar inútiles explicaciones a unos niños enfurecidos.

Todo había sido un engaño.

¡La magia era nada mas que un vil engaño…!

~o~

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que, sin darse cuenta, llegaron al jardín de la casa de GUMI.

\- Bien, supongo que nuestra aventura no salió de lo mejor… -dijo Len, algo abrumado y comenzando a subir por la enredadera en dirección al techo.

\- Nunca debí salir de casa, podrían habernos robado o matado… - murmuró ella, intentando sonar enfadada aunque ciertamente no lo estaba.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse y los dos gatos se sentaron junto a la ventana, que daba en buena dirección para disfrutar de una agradable puesta de sol.

\- ¿Tu ama llegará pronto? – murmuró Len, intentando tomar algún tema de conversación. El silencio lo ponía algo incómodo y más aún ahora que veía la apenada cara de GUMI quien apoyaba su mentón en las rodillas.

La gata no respondió, simplemente sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y lágrimas asomaron por sus verdes ojos, dejando a Len mas estupefacto que antes.

\- GUMI… no llores…

\- No estoy llorando, solo quiero que llegue mi ama… - mintió ella, dejando ver lo obvio.

\- Te prometo que la próxima vez que salgamos veremos magia real, estoy seguro que debe haber un lugar en la ciudad don-…

\- ¡No habrá próxima vez! – chilló ella- porque la magia no existe… - agregó, mirando de frente a Len mientras las lágrimas caían gruesas sobre el techo.

El gato la miró fijamente, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su felino corazón; y con un ágil movimiento la tomó entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola fuertemente. Si era necesario buscaría en cada rincón del mundo, abandonaría la ciudad, dejaría de comer pescado, haría cualquier cosa necesaria para que GUMI pudiera ver magia real…

Ella se aferró fuertemente a él, mientras las lágrimas caían en silencio, poco a poco.

Los brazos de Len, a pesar de lo esquelético que era por ser un gato callejero, parecían fuertes y protectores. Se sentía segura abrazada por el calor de su cuerpo, mientras hundía su nariz cerca del cuello de éste, para sentir su aroma. Ya no olía a pescado, simplemente olía a él.

Len se sobresaltó ante aquel gesto, pero luego una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, mientras una de sus manos se posaba con suavidad sobre la cabeza de la gata, cerca de sus blancas orejitas.

GUMI ya estaba mas calmada cuando de pronto un fuerte ruido, acompañado de un destello, cruzó el cielo.

Ambos gatos dieron un brinco del susto y GUMI lanzó un pequeño grito al ver, allí donde las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse, un estallido de estelas brillantes que ahora caían como estrellas fugaces desde lo alto.

Aquel estallido fue seguido de uno y luego de otro, y entonces vino otro más.

\- La magia… - murmuró GUMI, sintiendo como su pecho comenzaba a rebosar de felicidad. ¡Al fin la habían encontrado! No… ¡siempre había estado ahí! ¡Frente a su techo!

Len arqueó una ceja, manteniendo una lucha interna. Sabía que aquello se trataba de fuegos artificiales, tal vez del festival deportivo de la escuela de la ama de GUMI, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente dejó que su mano se escapara y entrelazara a los dedos de la minina. Después de todo, él solo quería verla sonreír.

Ella le miró sorprendida, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de carmín bajo la luz de los fuegos artificiales que explotaban al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Len, mientras el gato le guiñaba un ojo y volteaba a mirar las resplandecientes luces de colores.

Aquel había sido el día mas mágico de sus vidas.

No por las adivinas, ni por los ilusionistas farsantes, ni tampoco por los fuegos artificiales, se dijo Len.

Sino por el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Y es que no existe un momento mágico más resplandeciente, más brillante y especial en este mundo, que cuando estás con quien realmente amas…

* * *

Y... ¡FIN!

Espero no haberlos decepcionado jaja! Espero sus reviews, peticiones, tomates, lo que deseen dejarme por aquí


End file.
